finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Nora Carpenter
Nora Carpenter was a character in the film Final Destination 2 and the oldest survivor in the Route 23 pile-up. She is the mother of fellow survivor Tim Carpenter. Nora is the third survivor to die. Final Destination 2 When Kimberly suffers a premonition of the pile up. She wound up blocking traffic, as well as several other motorists. Nora was busy wondering what was going on when the crash occurred,surprising her son and herself. After the crash, she and her son were interrogated and released from custody. Nora didn't belive the survivors when they said the survivors of filght 180 died one by one, and its just like whats happening to them. Nora called what they were saying as "Crap". She later told her somewhat concered son that its not true, and some people just need some 're-wiring'. The next day, she and her son went to a dentist's office for a routine check-up, where Tim became another one of Death's victims once he was crushed by a glass pane. After his death, Nora became depressed, no longer caring whether or not she died. She wished to be with her family in heaven, her husband and son. She wanted to plan Tim's funeral after the meeting in Officer Burke's apartment. 'Death' Nora was standing in an elevator with Eugene Dix and a man with hooks when Officer Burke called her cellphone. Startled, she dropped it, bending down to pick it up. Burke told her that a man with hooks was going to kill her, and she was shocked upon hearing the news, unaware her hair was caught on the hooks. As she walked forward, the hooks held her back and restrained her from moving, causing her to believe that she is being killed. Although Eugene and the man try to untangle her hair, she panics and runs out the elevator without thinking. Her head is jerked around and the doors slam on her neck, slowly moving up to the next floor. Nora's body is lifted into the air as she struggles to get out. The elevator gets stuck because h er head is pinned under the ceilinthumb|left|300px|Nora's Deathg of the other floor and continues to move up, pressing down on Nora's neck. As Kat, Clear, Eugene and the man desperately try to get her free, the elevator continues to jerk upwards, forcing Nora to cough up blood. After several attempts, the elevator moves up, cutting off Nora's head and splattering blood all over Clear and Kat. Signs/Clues *Rory sees a shadow of a man carrying hooks. *Nora almost died when she was nearly electrocuted in a puddle at the dentist's office. *Nora told Kim that, after her husband and son died, she was okay with accepting death. *Nora told Kim she had a funeral to plan. *The elevator that got Rory's shoe stuck in between the doors was the same elevator that got Nora's head stuck. *Nora was supposed to be the fifth (or sixth; it depends if it was her son first) to die, but death decided to go backwards and made her third. *Clear and Kat did not realize they are making it worse as Eugene and the man are also pulling her head up when they were pulling her body down. *The elevator that Nora was hanging from was the 3rd floor. The arrow next to the 3 made it look like a 13. The Final Destination Nora's death appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. Trivia Clear is partially at fault for Nora's death. Eugene and Nora were riding the elevator to the L level to leave Officer Burke's apartment, which is on the third floor. After seeing the sign of a man with hooks, Clear runs to the elevator, pressing the down button, but then decides to take the stairs. It was because of this that the elevator, after stopping at the L level, ascended upwards to reach the 3rd floor where Clear pressed the elevator button, and ultimately severing Nora's head. (Eugene tried pressing the elevator buttons in the elevator itself, but Death broke it) Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Category:Incinerated In Premonition